The present invention relates to a rifle having a housing, a barrel anchored on it and a fore-end extending under the barrel, in which case the barrel can be anchored with the aid of an attachment means which passes through a lateral hole in the housing, and the fore-end has at least one axial projection which engages detachably in a holder in the housing.
Rifles with an interchangeable fore-end allow different fore-ends to be used for different purposes, for example one fore-end with a bipod which can be unfolded for sniper use, a slim fore-end for hunting use, etc.
It is known, for detachable attachment of the fore-end for the axial projection to be equipped with sprung latching tabs which can be pulled back by a mechanism inside the fore-end in order to hold the fore-end. This design is rather complex to manufacture and is susceptible to defects during use.
The invention is based on the object of providing a simple, safe and reliable design for quick replacement of the fore-end, which at the same time ensures that the fore-end is anchored without play.